Iuventus
by Lucy The Lightless
Summary: There is one thing that Shaina has always been searching for, and no matter how hard she tries, it seems to be just out of reach.


It wasn't uncommon to for Shaina to find herself standing at Marin's door; her clothes torn, a fresh mask somehow already covering her face. Marin didn't so much as look up when Shaina burst in uninvited, as Shaina would soon make her intentions clear.

Perhaps Marin had been waiting for her even, now that Seiya had left the sanctuary for good, she had less reason to be so stern. She had removed her mask and most of her training gear, now sitting on the edge of her bed only in her leotard and leggings.

"Marin," Shaina said, her voice oddly gruff and low.

At long last, Marin looked up at Shaina, her face completely blank, her soft brown eyes glinting with reflected sunlight.

"So what, did you come here to finish me off?" Marin said, the corner of her mouth twitching up for a brief moment.

"Why was Aiolia at the trial," Shaina barked.

Marin shrugged. "He wanted to be? He's always had some investment in Seiya, it's not like he was breaking any rules."

Shaina snarled, stomping towards Marin and grabbing her by the collar. "Why was he there, with _you?_ "

Marin smirked. "I mean, I can't blame you for having a crush on Aiolia but, I'm surprised. I thought your type leaned more towards-"

Shaina then released her, only to shove her hands into Marin's shoulders and pin her down onto the bed. "I don't give a shit about that self-righteous bastard!"

Marin scowled. "Hey, now that's not fair."

Shaina scoffed. "Are you going to defend him now, or what? He's always around to protect you it seems only natural."

"Is this why you came here tonight, Shaina?" Marin asked, plainly. "To complain about my relationships?"

Shaina hissed, slamming a fist into the bed next to Marin's head. Marin, however remained unperturbed, a small grin curling her full lips. Marin then lifted one of her hands to Shaina's face, taking off her mask and letting it clatter to the floor. Shaina's face was torn between so many emotions that Marin hardly knew where to start. So instead she decided to simply admire her beauty, a sight that the world was deprived of far too often.

"What the hell are you staring at?"

Marin cupped Shaina's face, taking in the full lips, long eyelashes, and her seemingly endlessly deep green eyes. "I know what you're really here for, you don't need to lie to me." Marin lifted her knee, letting her thigh just barely tease between Shaina's legs. Shaina let out a sudden strained moan her face twisting in pleasure for a moment. Marin could clearly feel Shaina's already seeping arousal through her leotard. Marin began to work her leg against Shaina's groin, moving her hands to Shaina's hips to keep her in place. "Don't tell me you're this wet from fighting against Seiya?"

Shaina grimaced, lunging forward suddenly to bite Marin's neck. Marin hissed between her teeth then let out a moan when Shaina began to kiss and suck her neck. Shaina had also begun to grind eagerly against Marin's thigh, Shaina's arousal starting to darken the red of Marin's leggings.

"Shaina, you're going too fast," Marin quickly nudged Shaina's shoulder, prompting her to pull back and give Marin what she wanted. Their lips met with a passion bordering on frenzy, both of them yearning for the familiar taste of the other's mouths. Shaina bit Marin's lower lip and Marin shoved her tongue deep into Shaina's mouth, the two of them moaning as Shaina had pressed her leg against Marin in return, the two of them sliding against one another's thighs.

With a frustrated grunt, Marin pulled back, quickly pushing down the straps of her leotard to expose her chest. Instead of returning the favor, Shaina placed both her hands on Marin's breasts, squeezing the nipples tightly, seemingly just to make her squeal. Marin didn't resist, however, sliding her leotard down further as Shaina placed her mouth to Marin's chest. Shaina dragged her mouth across the soft flesh, lavishing Marin's chest with her lips.

Marin then bucked her hips, shoving Shaina away just as the pleasure had begun to mount. Shaina looked back at Marin with a look of surprisingly genuine disappointment, her wet lips still hanging open.

"I assume you want us to get these miserable excuses for clothes off as quickly as possible," she said, pulling her leggings off as she prepared to push the leotard off entirely. "But first," Marin nodded pointedly as Shaina. "You better do your part."

Shaina snarled again, reluctantly starting to pull her own leotard down. She slid it down, over her ample breasts and firm abdomen, not stopping until it came off her legs to land on the floor. Marin did the same, letting her garment join the pile on the floor.

Marin then didn't waste any time, leaning forward to get her revenge. Shaina let out a yelp when Marin grabbed her breasts, Shaina's face fighting to maintain a snarl throughout Marin's practiced touches. Shaina grabbed Marin's arms, gripping tightly as if holding on for dear life. Marin circled Shaina's nipples with her thumbs, not ceasing until Shaina's breath started to come heavy and hot.

Shaina's hips writhed, even more desperate for friction than before. She pulled Marin's hands off her shoulders, forcing Marin's hands towards her lap. Marin paused for a moment, staring straight back at Shaina's weakening glare. "Don't you think you're being just a little too eager?"

Shaina grunted, throwing Marin's hands off and starting to take her leggings off herself. Marin then sat back, watching with a grin on her face. Idly Marin rubbed between her thighs, a tongue darting out to lick her lips as Shaina's strong and shapely legs were slowly revealed one by one. Shaina grimaced, giving Marin a pointed nod. "Oh, do you want me to return the favor now?"

Not in the mood for any more games, Shaina lurched forward again, grabbing Marin into a rough kiss. Her hands pulled impatiently at Marin's waistband until she finally seemed to agree to part with the clothing. Within moments, Marin's toned legs were intertwined with Shaina's, their underwear now the next to go. Marin pulled away from the fevered kiss, a line of drool still lingering on her face. Shaina was equally out of breath. While she avoided Marin's eyes, her eyes were instead fixed on the wetness between Marin's thighs. Marin grinned again, spreading her legs tauntingly and pulling at the waistband of her underwear.

"Now come on, I want to hear you say it."

Shaina snarled, her fists clenching. "Marin, I..."

"Yes?"

"I want to...I want to see all of you...please," Shaina's voice was still incredibly quiet.

"You already can see quite a lot of me, what is it specifically that you want?"

Shaina's gaze snapped back up to meet Marin's her face flushed and her eyes wide. "I want to see your pussy okay! I want you to take that fucking underwear off already so I can bury my face in it!"

"Well now, I can't exactly refuse such a direct request, now can I?" While Shaina began to stutter in embarrassment, covering her face, Marin wasted no time in sliding off her panties and tossing them aside. After which she laid back, her legs still wide, looking at Shaina rather expectantly. "Well?"

Shaina was at a complete loss for words, totally unable to regain her composure. Marin had defeated her, and there was no choice but to follow her heart's desires. Shaina followed suit, tossing off her panties and promptly getting to all fours. Shaina looked up at Marin, a shockingly demure and desperate expression on her face. Her breasts hung forward enticingly, her mouth hanging open as she crawled up between Marin's legs.

At long last, Shaina tasted Marin's folds, moaning almost as loudly as Marin did. Shaina, however, was still a little too timid for Marin's tastes, her hunger being far too great to be sated like this. Marin, however, waited patiently, letting Shaina latch onto her clit, sucking and swirling it with her tongue. Marin's hips moved against Shaina's face, harder and more impatient as her arousal grew. Eventually, Marin couldn't take it anymore, twisting her hips out of Shaina's grip and pinning Shaina to the bed with her leg. Shaina let out a surprised yelp, groaning and reaching for Marin.

Marin then slid herself out from under Shaina, keeping her pinned to the bed. Shaina followed Marin with her eyes as long as she could, weakly reaching to keep a hold of Marin's hand. Marin, however, didn't leave, but instead climbed onto Shaina's back, running her hands down Shaina's sides. Shaina shuddered, Marin placing her legs on either side of Shaina's hips, unable to resist rocking arousal against Shaina's firm ass. Shaina let out a whimper, uselessly grinding her hips into the bed.

"You seem unsatisfied, is there something else you want?"

Shaina whined, jerking her hips and tugging at the sheets. "Just—fuck me already! Put your fingers inside me...please!"

Marin smiled and promptly obeyed, slipping one of her hands along Shaina's stomach and into her wetness. She began by slowly massaging Shaina's clit in slow circular motions, dragging more and more genuine moans from Marin's lips.

"Do you still want more?" Marin breathed against Shaina's ear, feeling her whole body tremble.

"Yes Marin...Please."

Marin then pressed her knee against Shaina's vulva from behind, pressing Shaina's mound between her leg and hand. With a little momentum, Marin was able to start rubbing Shaina deep and slow, thrusting Shaina into her own hand over and over again. Shaina snarled, biting into the sheet, lifting her ass a little and grinding her hips back against Marin. Marin still kept one of her hands for herself, slipping it between her own crotch and Shaina's leg, continuing to grind with the help of her own hand.

Their bodies moved in sync, slowly and deeply with increasing hunger. Marin kept her chest pressed flush against Shaina's back, lavishing her neck with kisses. Shaina, however, wasn't quite satisfied, the heat building in her stomach as Marin worked her clit wasn't enough to distract Shaina from what she really wanted.

"No..." Shaina muttered, trying to push herself up on the bed. Her hips still moved on their own, completely locked with Marin's rhythm. Shaina grabbed at Marin's hand, ripping it from her groin and rolling onto her back without letting go of Marin. Marin didn't waste any time, taking Shaina's lips and pinning Shaina's arms to the bed in the process. Shaina buckled her hips lifting one of her legs over Marin's hip. Marin kept her leg under Shaina's other thigh, sitting back so that their wet folds slid together finally.

Marin let out a loud moan, thrusting her engorged clit against Shaina's their cum mingling as their joint climaxes grew closer and closer. Shaina's face was at least completely unrestrained, the pleasure flooding her body clearly displayed. Marin however soon began to lose control of her own face, her breasts bouncing as her trusts grew even wilder.

Shaina grimaced, her back arching as she struggled to bite back a moan. The heat in her stomach had become searing, the end now inevitable as she found herself weakly reaching for Marin to grab onto what she could.

With a dry noise almost resembling a chuckle, Marin took a hold of Shaina's hand, holding it tightly just as she finally hit the breaking point. Marin desperately fingered herself and thrust herself over the edge, crying out in ecstasy.

But even as the release dragged fatigue into her body, Marin pulled herself back and hiked Shaina's legs over her shoulders. Shaina had started to finger herself to keep her arousal going but didn't have to wait long before Marin had latched her lips around Shaina's slick and erect clit. Shaina had now no reason to hold back, her voice cracking as Marin relentlessly sucked on her clit. Shaina's hands buried in Marin's hair, her hips bucked with the force of her orgasm, screaming out in pure pleasure.

When Marin pulled back, she fell forward, collapsing on top of Shaina, sprawling in all possible directions. Shaina tried to shove her off but gave up within moments, their heavy panting coming almost in unison. They were unwilling at first to part from one another, but once the afterglow left them, the walls would surely come back up.

Marin pulled her head up just enough to see Shaina's face fully. She cupped the sides of Shaina's face again, turning her to look at her. They gazed at each other, their eyelids drooping, the heat of their bodies mingled together. After a few moments, Marin let her eyes drift shut, her face falling forward into a sloppy kiss before her face went to rest against Shaina's neck. Shaina followed suit, letting her eyes close, her hand twitching at her side. Perhaps she still wanted more; more closeness, more intimacy, but the pesky pride was already creeping back into her mind.

But before her stubbornness took this closeness with Marin away from her, Shaina instead let her body relax, rolling to the side so that Marin was no longer crushing her, but they still remained close. The evening chill was no match for their combined heat, and with one last kiss, Shaina let herself drift off, hoping that she could hold onto this dream for just a little bit longer.


End file.
